


God

by Mythpigg



Series: Reheal [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: Poem





	God

It's always in the winter of one's life in  
which you realize what it is that makes you strong,  
what it is that makes you whole.

God imagined as a 19 year old girl,  
war-speckled eyes.  
I can see all from here and  
if you asked me one questions,  
I'd say I could see heaven in you.

Sometimes I feel lonely and afraid but  
I remember feeling Light and  
free in fragrant bathwater and my  
divine power of heavy-hitting words.

An end of an era of Bondage.


End file.
